WolfStar Stories
by NeonDomino
Summary: This will be one-shots and drabbles about Sirius' feelings for Remus, and Sirius trying to get Remus to notice him. Not in any particular order.


**The Hunger Games Trilogy** - A Trustworthy Person

**The Harry Potter Chapter Competition** - Someone being suspicious of something.

**Disney Movies Challenge** - Thumper - Someone loyal to his friends.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry** - Prompts: "Put that down before you scare him away!" "Of all the things to say, you chose that?" "Would you please get off my leg?" "Don't hate, appreciate!" "cards" "hospital" and "cheer."

**Hogwarts Scavenger Hunt - **Astronomy Tower

**Last Man Standing** - Fanon

* * *

><p><strong>Secrets Revealed<strong>

* * *

><p>Sirius paced up and down. "I say we come straight out with it," he suggested. "We just say 'mate, we know you're not fully human.'"<p>

"That's not right, he is human," James snapped.

"No, I didn't mean... I mean he's not fully human because part of him is a wolf, I don't mean it in a cruel way."

"That's why we have a practice run at this conversation. Wait, are you even sure that Remus is a Werewolf?"

"Yeah," Sirius said, nodding.

"Because I've not noticed a pattern in him leaving."

"Well I did," Sirius replied.

"So, how did you work out it was at the full moon?" James asked.

"Well I noticed about three months ago, because I asked Remus to come up here with me," Sirius said. "But he said he couldn't come up because he had to go home and see his mum, so I came up here by myself."

"I would have come," James complained.

"To look at the stars with me?" Sirius scoffed. "Don't be gay, James."

James blinked a few times. "Well, you were going to take Remus."

Sirius paused for a moment. "Yeah, I suppose I was," he muttered, frowning to himself. "Right, so like I was saying, he couldn't come. I thought the full moon was pretty amazing and thought Remus might like it. We've come up here a few times, but never on the full moon, so I tried to get him to come to the second full moon. I didn't tell him it was the full moon, I wanted it to be a surprise.

"A nice surprise for your secret dates," James teased.

"Shut up," Sirius replied, frowning at him. "So, this month I was determined. We came up here a few times, and then there was the full moon last night, and I had a picnic ready for us and everything -"

"For your date," James added.

"It wasn't a date," Sirius replied, blushing slightly. "But he told me no, so I stole your cloak, and I followed him. I watched him go to the hospital wing and he left his stuff in there and went out again. They walked to the grounds, but I lost them a short distance away, so I waited near the doors. About fifteen minutes later, Pomfrey was back."

"He could have gone out of the gates?"

"Gates are too far away for her to be back that quickly, plus if his mum is ill, he'd go through the floo like everyone else."

"So you're basing this on a lot of coincidences?"

"Pretty much. I mean, what's the worst that could happen? He'll say no and laugh at us for coming to that conclusion," Sirius pointed out.

"Okay, we'll ask, but we practice. I don't think it's a good idea to mention how much of him is human, because that could be quite a sensitive topic and all."

"I know he's all human, but he's still a wolf too, right? I didn't mean he's not human. He's Remus."

James nodded. "When's he coming up?"

"In a few minutes, I arranged another outing for him tonight up here."

"Is that why you have a picnic basket? How often do you do these outings?"

"Yes to the basket, maybe about once a week, sometimes twice."

"Sounds like a pretty serious relationship. Are you going to propose soon?"

"Shut up," Sirius snapped.

**...oOo...**

"Hey," Remus said, walking slowly over to Sirius. His gaze fell on James.

"I decided to crash your secret rendezvous," James said, as Remus took a seat on the Gryffindor sheet on the floor, pulling a cushion under him and stretching his legs out, wincing slightly.

"Remus, I have a book I want you to see," Sirius said, thrusting a book in his face. Remus could make out one word before he threw himself backwards.

_'Werewolf.'_

"Put that down before you scare him away!" James shouted, as Remus looked between the pair in panic as he tried to get up, his leg shaking badly. Sirius grabbed him, and pulled him back down, sitting on his legs to stop him moving.

James watched Sirius grab Remus, and pull him down. "We didn't discuss attacking him with a book, I thought we were going to talk about this properly. We practiced, Sirius," he shouted." Sirius threw himself onto Remus' legs, and James winced. He had seen Remus' leg shaking. This wasn't going very well at all.

Remus yelped in pain, making Sirius jump. "Would you please get off my leg," he whimpered, and Sirius shifted slightly as Remus' hands grabbed at his left leg, clenching into the material. Sirius climbed off Remus. "Sorry," he mumbled, moving back away a little bit, giving Remus some space.

"As long as you don't run away, or I'll sit on you again," Sirius threatened. "Sore leg or not."

"I hate you," Remus muttered.

"Don't hate, appreciate," Sirius retorted, looking proud of himself.

"Why did you show me that book?" Remus asked, refusing to look at his friends.

"Cuz I've worked out you're a Werewolf," Sirius said, and Remus let out a laugh. It wasn't a real laugh, Sirius knew a false laugh when he heard it. This way the way he laughed when his parents said something about muggleborns or anything they hated, and expected him to agree.

"That's stupid," he replied. "Dumbledore wouldn't let a Werewolf come here, you got it wrong of course."

"Nope, I've been watching," Sirius said. "I bet if we check your body, we'll find a bite mark."

"So what? You're going to strip me down to look for something that doesn't exist?" Remus asked/

"Mate, that's pretty gay," James mumbled.

"Of course not," Sirius quickly said. Why was he even wondering what Remus looked like without a top. He should be wondering what Marlene McKinnon in the sixth year looked like without a top instead.

"Where was I? Yeah, so Remus, we know the truth. I followed you last night. I watched you drop your stuff at the hospital wing, and I followed you into the grounds, and then -"

"You saw?" Remus whispered. "How could I not tell that you were there? I should have been able to..."

"I was under the cloak," Sirius replied.

"Remus' face dropped and he looked distraught. "Fuck, just fuck it all," he whispered, his voice cracking, and the other boys stared in shock at him. They had never heard Remus swear. "I should have known this would happen. I should have been more careful. I shouldn't have bothered making friends, because that's how others notice the pattern. Well, I'll go pack my things."

"Whatever for?" Sirius asked, feeling confused.

"To go home," Remus whispered, tears on his cheeks. "Thanks for being my friends... you've been the only friends my dad let me have. Give me an hour and everything will be packed and I'll be gone, and -"

"We don't want you to go?" James said. "We're still your friends. I mean, it's not like you're dangerous or anything... well apart for one day, but the rest of the time you're Remus and normal."

He patted Remus on the shoulder in comfort, and got a tiny smile, but his hand was knocked away when Sirius crawled over, taking Remus in his arms and kissing him on the cheek, before holding him tightly.

"We really don't want you to leave, you want to stay here with me, right? I mean, with us?" Sirius whispered, brushing the tears away with his finger. "Don't be upset, Remus. I don't like seeing you cry. Cheer up."

Remus sniffed, his shaking breath was starting to become more regular.

"So, don't Werewolves have mates?" James asked. "Do you have one?"

"Of all the things to say, you chose that?" Sirius asked James, who shrugged.

Remus hesitated. "I don't know," he lied. "I'll have to wait and see."

Sirius moved his arms from around Remus. "Now, we're having that picnic that we were supposed to have last night," he said, softly, sitting down facing Remus.

"Wait, you still want to hang out up here?" Remus asked, shocked. "You still want to be my friend?"

"Of course, we're still your friends, and I like watching the stars with you."

James knew it was a terrible idea to point out how gay this whole evening had been, especially as he had come to the conclusion that his best friend might actually be gay, and he had already been quite insensitive to that fact. The same friend also clearly had a crush on a Werewolf. He could deal with all of this, and wanted to talk it through with them, but it would have to wait.

He felt as though he was intruding on a date, both boys were watching each other, and it was like they didn't even realise James was still there. He would talk to them the next day, and let Remus know he didn't care in the slightest. That he still wanted to be friends.

He didn't care that Sirius liked another boy either, even if Sirius didn't seem to acknowledge it, or realise it himself. James could see the look in his eyes when he was watching Remus as clear as day.

But that might be a conversation for the future.

He silently left the pair to their date, and it was a date, no matter how many times they denied it, and he went to hang out with Peter.

At least next month they could all sit with Remus in the hospital wing and get him cards and chocolates, and be there for him. That's what friends were for.

**Review please.**

**1605 words**


End file.
